


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 3: It Isn't My Story To Tell

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 6





	1. SATURDAY 2:46PM: GOOD NEWS

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 26TH, 2:46PM

INT. GROCERY STORE

SAFIYYA is walking alongside her father, who is pushing a cart through the store. Uptown Girl by Billy Joel is playing over the speakers.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Explain it to me again.

SAFIYYA sighs, but she's smiling.

SAFIYYA  
It's like you're a fan of something.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Then why can't you just say that you're a fan of something?

SAFIYYA  
Because it's different. It's bigger.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Can it be used as a verb? You're 'stanning' something?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yes.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
I still don't understand.

SAFIYYA  
I don't know how else to explain it.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER sighs.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Do you know what happened to your mother's list?

SAFIYYA  
I think it's...

She trails off, seeing RUBY and AALIYAH walking down the aisle towards them. At first they haven't noticed SAFIYYA and her FATHER, but stop short once they do.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
It's...

He follows her gaze.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Oh. Ruby. And...Aaliyah?

AALIYAH smiles awkwardly.

AALIYAH  
Hi.

RUBY doesn't even look at SAFIYYA'S FATHER, but smiles at SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
Hey!

SAFIYYA  
Hi.

RUBY  
So, I have to ask. Did you win?

SAFIYYA smiles, a little nervous.

SAFIYYA  
Um, yeah. I did.

RUBY  
What? That's awesome!

SAFIYYA  
You said you thought that I would.

RUBY  
Yeah - it's awesome that you won, and it's awesome that I was right.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Wait - what did you win, Safiyya?

SAFIYYA'S smile fades slightly. 

SAFIYYA  
Um, the election for editor of the newspaper, at school.

AALIYAH  
Oh, that's great!

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Really? You never even said that you were running.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I guess I just forgot.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Well, that's good news.

SAFIYYA  
It is.

Another awkward silence. Finally, RUBY clears her throat, looking towards AALIYAH.

RUBY  
Um, don't we need to get to the bakery? My cake is waiting.

SAFIYYA  
Wait, isn't it your birthday today? Happy birthday!

RUBY smiles.

RUBY  
Yeah, thanks! Um, we're getting a cake, and it's almost the pickup time, so...

AALIYAH  
Right! It was nice seeing you.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
You too.

SAFIYYA nods, and RUBY and AALIYAH walk past them.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
I didn't realize that you and Ruby were such good friends.

SAFIYYA  
Um, she's more Jameel's friend than mine. We just talk sometimes.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
And Aaliyah?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
We haven't talked in a while. She's roommates with my friend's sister though, so I've seen her around. 

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
That's interesting.

SAFIYYA  
What do you mean?

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
You never talk about your friends.

SAFIYYA  
I...

She and her father begin to continue down the aisle. SAFIYYA glances over her shoulder at where RUBY and AALIYAH once were.


	2. MONDAY 11:35AM: CALL THE SHOTS

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 28TH, 11:35AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, YEARBOOK CLASSROOM

Tightrope by Janelle Monae plays through SAFIYYA'S earbuds as she sits in front of a computer, sorting through photos. She's one of the only people in the classroom. She looks incredibly focused, so much so that she doesn't notice ELI rolling his chair beside her. He taps her shoulder, and she removes her earbuds, the music fading out.

SAFIYYA  
What's up?

ELI  
I need your opinion.

He rolls back over to his computer, and SAFIYYA stands up to follow him. He pulls open a tab on his computer.

ELI  
So, like...the t-shirt design.

SAFIYYA stifles a laugh.

SAFIYYA  
That's it?

ELI  
Hey, this is important. I can't focus on the page layout and - anyway, I've found a few options.

SAFIYYA  
Why are you asking me about it?

ELI  
Everyone else that I know is out on assignment.

SAFIYYA  
Fair enough.

She pulls up a chair and sits next to him. He clicks on the first photo, a t-shirt that says "crop it like it's hot". SAFIYYA cringes.

SAFIYYA  
No.

ELI  
You're not even considering it?

SAFIYYA  
No, I'm not.

ELI  
Fineeeeee.

He shows the next image - this one reads "We call the shots!" with a picture of a camera.

SAFIYYA  
Are these all just terrible puns?

ELI  
People like puns!

SAFIYYA  
Who are people?

ELI  
You know. People. You might like this one more.

He clicks again - this picture shows a t-shirt with a camera on it that says "Yearbook Press Pass". SAFIYYA leans closer to the screen.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, I actually do like that one.

ELI  
It's boring.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, maybe it is to you, but we can ask everyone else when they get back.

ELI  
And they'll take your side?

SAFIYYA  
I mean, maybe. You never know.

The yearbook teacher, MR. PAGE, comes up behind them.

MR. PAGE  
I hate to interrupt - oh, that's a nice shirt, Eli.

ELI sighs, then smiles fakely.

ELI  
Thanks.

MR. PAGE  
Safiyya, do you know where Ms. Cruz's classroom is?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah.

MR. PAGE  
Great. Could you take this picture retake form down? This kid, Theo Rivera, he missed picture day for some reason.

ELI  
Wait, send me down. He's my friend.

MR. PAGE  
I know he's your friend, and I know that you'll get distracted talking to him and not come back until class is over.

ELI  
It's true, but you shouldn't say it.

SAFIYYA  
I can do it.

MR. PAGE  
Great, thanks.

MR. PAGE hands her the form, and she exits the classroom.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, PSYCHOLOGY CLASSROOM

SAFIYYA enters the classroom to see the students arranged in pairs, one half of each pair wearing a blindfold. There's an assortment of soda bottles arranged on the desks. THEO and KAYVAN are sitting near the door, with KAYVAN wearing the blindfold. SAFIYYA comes closer to them.

KAYVAN  
\- fine with anything as long as it's not Sprite. It tastes like metal.

THEO  
Really? Fine.

SAFIYYA  
What are you doing?

KAYVAN frowns, but looks more confused than anything, unable to place the voice.

THEO  
BDSM.

KAYVAN  
Shut up, dude.

THEO laughs, then pours a cup of Sprite and hands it to KAYVAN. KAYVAN takes a sip, making a face.

KAYVAN  
Fuck you.

THEO laughs.

THEO  
So, thoughts?

KAYVAN  
It's fucking Sprite. That's my thoughts.

THEO  
Okay, give me the cup back if you're not going to drink it.

KAYVAN hands it back. THEO puts it on his desk, and looks over at SAFIYYA, holding a finger to his lips. He pours another cup of Sprite.

THEO  
Okay, this one now.

KAYVAN drinks it. He furrows his brow.

KAYVAN  
Is that Pepsi?

THEO  
I don't know, is it?

KAYVAN takes another drink.

KAYVAN  
It tastes like Pepsi.

THEO  
Okay, writing it on the chart.

KAYVAN  
Can I take off my blindfold now?

THEO  
Yeah, go for it.

KAYVAN removes the blindfold, then looks at the drink.

KAYVAN  
Tell me this isn't...

THEO nods, grinning.

THEO  
Yeah!

KAYVAN takes another sip of the Sprite, then recoils.

KAYVAN  
I swear it didn't taste like that a few seconds ago.

THEO  
Yeah, that's your fucked-up brain.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, _what_ are you doing? I really want to know now.

KAYVAN looks up, finally noticing SAFIYYA.

KAYVAN  
Oh. Um, hey.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

THEO  
It's something to do with taste buds and sight. I don't really understand it.

KAYVAN  
Were you supposed to give me the same drink twice, or were you just messing with me?

THEO shakes his head.

THEO  
I just wanted to see what would happen.

SAFIYYA  
Um, Theo, I have a picture retake form for you.

She hands THEO the form, and he takes it.

THEO  
Oh, thanks. I completely forgot about this.

SAFIYYA  
You're welcome. I should probably go, I don't want to get caught in the halls between classes.

She turns to leave.

KAYVAN  
Safiyya!

SAFIYYA turns back around.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah?

KAYVAN bites his lip, looking apprehensive.

KAYVAN  
How...um, how's Jameel doing?

SAFIYYA hesitates.

SAFIYYA  
Um, he's good.

KAYVAN nods.

KAYVAN  
...cool.

He looks back down at his notebook, the conversation over. SAFIYYA turns away and leaves the classroom.


	3. WEDNESDAY 1:47PM: DEBATE

WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 30TH, 1:47PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASSROOM

We hear the sound of arguing before we see anyone, and when we do see someone, it's SAFIYYA with her head in her hands.

MATT  
That's so fucking niche. No one's going to read it.

NIA  
Newsflash, Matt - no one reads the newspaper anyway.

ETHAN  
Then why are you here?

NIA  
Because I like it? Why are you here?

NADIA glances over at SAFIYYA.

NADIA  
What happened to Ms. Robins?

SAFIYYA  
She had some grading to do, so she basically left us alone. The paper is student-run, so it doesn't matter that much. And I doubt that even she could stop...

She waves her hand vaguely.

SAFIYYA  
...this.

She stands up.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, can we stop fighting? We're already two days behind. We haven't assigned a single article yet.

MATT  
We're not fighting, we're debating. God.

SAFIYYA  
Whatever you're doing, it's distracting. And you won't stop doing it, so, like...stop. Please. Figure out what you want to do and do it.

ETHAN  
Why are you blaming him?

SAFIYYA closes her eyes, letting out a long sigh.

SAFIYYA  
I'm not just blaming him. I'm blaming everyone who decided to get involved in this stupid...debate and let us get behind. Guys, I'm genuinely worried about getting the paper out on time now. We have two weeks to assign articles - which should have been done on Monday, but whatever - write the articles, do interviews, photos, layout...

MATT  
Then can't you take charge for once?

SAFIYYA  
What do you think I'm doing right now?

MATT  
I mean like when it comes to articles. You're just letting anyone write what they want.

SAFIYYA  
Matt. I'm the editor here. Not you.

MATT  
Whatever. We all know why that is.

SAFIYYA  
Really? And why is that?

MATT falls silent. NIA sees her chance, stepping in.

NIA  
Okay, maybe since we're so behind, we could meet up sometime this weekend to work on stuff?

SAFIYYA  
That's a really good idea, Nia.

ETHAN  
We've never done that before.

SAFIYYA  
There's no reason why we can't start. Is Friday good for everyone? Around...maybe seven?

The class murmurs assent.

NIA  
Where are we going to meet up? I'd say my house, but we're having our kitchen remodeled, and I can barely even focus when it's just me.

SAFIYYA  
Matt, what about you?

MATT shakes her head.

MATT  
No way. My dad's having a business party thing. He wants me out of the house.

ETHAN  
What about you, Safiyya? You're kind of the leader here, so...

SAFIYYA bites her lip.

SAFIYYA  
Um, my parents aren't going to be home, so...I guess my place would be okay. Is that good for everyone?

CLASS  
Yeah./Yes.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Great. I'll send my address in the Snapchat group.

She goes over to the whiteboard and begins to write "Journalism Meeting 7pm Friday @ Safiyya's house". As she writes, the bell rings, and everyone begins to leave the room. By the time she turns back around, she's completely alone.


	4. THURSDAY 2:50PM: I STILL MISS YOU

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 1ST, 2:50PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

The girl squad is sitting at a picnic table, watching people leave the school.

THEO  
Okay, we seriously have to do something this weekend. We haven't hung out outside of school for forever.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Definitely. I have a journalism meeting Friday night, but I'm free for the rest of the weekend.

WILLA  
You're meeting on weekends now? Have you always done that?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
I think this is the first time.

HOLLY  
Wow, you've got them working hard.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I guess.

WILLA  
We should really go to a corn maze or something like that. The closest one is kind of a drive, but like, it's October.

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA  
I can't this weekend - I have rehearsal for the play on Saturday, and I'm meeting up with my dad on Sunday. You know, since he's busy on my actual birthday.

THEO  
Shit, that's right, your birthday is next week!

KEIRA nods, smiling shyly.

KEIRA  
Um, yeah.

HOLLY  
You're turning seventeen, right?

WILLA  
You're going to be the dancing queen.

KEIRA laughs.

KEIRA  
I am!

THEO  
We should do something.

KEIRA  
Homecoming is that Friday. That's all I need.

THEO, looking suddenly more serious, nods.

THEO  
Yeah. Homecoming.

SAFIYYA  
I should really head out now, guys. I have to do that A Doll's House essay.

HOLLY  
Ugh, good luck.

SAFIYYA  
Thanks.

SAFIYYA stands up, turning around and beginning to walk towards the parking lot. She is walking across a grass median when she hears her name being called.

NADIA (O.S.)  
Safiyya!

SAFIYYA pauses and turns around. NADIA is walking briskly across the parking lot towards her. SAFIYYA can't really hide her happiness that NADIA is finally talking to her.

SAFIYYA  
What's up?

NADIA comes to a stop in front of SAFIYYA on the median.

NADIA  
I just wanted to let you know that I can't come tomorrow.

SAFIYYA looks dismayed, but nods.

SAFIYYA  
Okay. That's fine, I'll catch you up on Monday.

NADIA  
Thanks.

She hesitates, tapping her fingers against her leg.

NADIA  
Also...

She trails off.

SAFIYYA  
Also what?

NADIA  
I don't think that you should be talking to Kayvan.

It takes a moment for SAFIYYA to understand what she has said.

SAFIYYA  
Wait, what? What do you mean?

NADIA  
I mean what I said.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, first of all, I've only spoken to him once since you guys transferred here...and _why_? Why do you have some kind of problem with me all of a sudden?

NADIA sighs.

NADIA  
It's not you that I have a problem with. It's just...I don't know what Jameel told you, but I do know that it can't be anything good.

SAFIYYA  
Jameel hasn't told me anything! You just disappeared one day and no one would tell me why. I missed you, okay? I still miss you. I could talk to you about things that I couldn't talk to anyone else about. I don't understand why that changed all of a sudden.

NADIA looks conflicted, but still shakes her head.

NADIA  
It isn't my story to tell. I wish I didn't know it at all.

SAFIYYA looks even more worried.

SAFIYYA  
Nadia, please -

Someone honks their horn loudly, and both girls flinch. There is a ringing silence afterwards.

NADIA  
I should go.

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Okay.

NADIA turns away, walking across the parking lot. SAFIYYA is left standing alone on the median.


	5. FRIDAY 7:47PM: TIME TO GO

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 2ND, 7:47PM

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, DINING ROOM

The journalism class is gathered around the dining room table. SAFIYYA, dressed in all black, stands at one end, while MATT, wearing white, is on the other. The rest of the class is wearing various pale shades, except for NIA, who is wearing black and white stripes and sitting next to SAFIYYA.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, so we've basically got everything sorted. We might need a few more articles in the sports section - Matt, Ethan, can you guys figure some stuff out?

MATT looks eager to have been given some kind of control.

MATT  
Yeah, definitely.

SAFIYYA  
Great. Does anyone have any questions?

ETHAN glances hesitantly at MATT, then raises his hand.

SAFIYYA  
Ethan, you don't have to raise your hand. Just talk.

ETHAN  
Right, um...this is kind of off topic, but you're Muslim, right?

SAFIYYA raises her eyebrows.

SAFIYYA  
Um, in case it escaped your notice - yeah, I am.

ETHAN  
So, like, you're not allowed to drink? And you don't like when people do drink?

SAFIYYA  
I don't drink myself. But I also don't judge.

ETHAN  
Okay, cool.

ETHAN takes a can of beer out of his bag and takes a drink, setting it on the table. SAFIYYA'S eyes widen, as do MATT'S, but for very different reasons.

MATT  
Dude, nice.

ETHAN  
Yeah? I've got more if anyone wants any.

TIME JUMP

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Purple Hat by Sofi Tukker plays over shots of the other journalism kids drinking, laughing, and generally being rowdy. SAFIYYA walks around the room with her eyes cast downward, tossing discarded cans into a trash bag.

NIA, the only other sober person in the room, comes up beside her, throwing some more trash into the bag.

SAFIYYA  
Thanks. Shit, I wasn't expecting this.

NIA  
Yeah, it got out of hand really quickly. I blinked and they were drunk. You're sure your parents won't be home anytime soon?

SAFIYYA nods, taking out her phone and beginning to type a message to her parents - "Are you having fun at the wedding?" Before she can send it, she hears her name through the chaos.

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Safiyya?

SAFIYYA whirls around to see JAMEEL and RUBY standing at the entrance. JAMEEL is glancing around the room, looking slightly horrified, yet having a bit of wonder in his eyes.

SAFIYYA runs up to them, NIA following her.

JAMEEL  
What is this? I thought you were having a newspaper meeting.

SAFIYYA  
I was, it just...got a little out of hand.

JAMEEL  
A little? Everyone here is completely fucked up except for you and your friend.

NIA waves.

NIA  
Um, hey, I'm Nia.

JAMEEL  
Jameel.

RUBY  
I'm Ruby.

JAMEEL  
Safiyya, you do know that Mom and Dad are on their way home?

SAFIYYA stares at him, wide-eyed.

SAFIYYA  
What? No, they were at that wedding.

JAMEEL shakes her head.

JAMEEL  
Mom wasn't feeling well, they left early. They'll be here in like five minutes.

SAFIYYA still looks stunned.

SAFIYYA  
What the fuck am I supposed to do now, then?

She whirls around, raising her voice.

SAFIYYA  
Okay, everyone has to leave! Now!

Hardly anyone seems to hear her.

JAMEEL  
(louder)  
Come on! Everyone! It's time to go!

He claps his hands repeatedly, finally managing to catch some people's attention. The music gets louder as SAFIYYA and NIA go out into the crowd, beginning to usher people out the door.

CUT TO:

The music stops abruptly. The room is empty except for SAFIYYA, who is walking around looking for whatever trash she might have missed. JAMEEL and RUBY are nowhere to be found. In the silence, we hear the door open.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER (O.S.)  
Hello?

Footsteps.

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Hey. Mom, are you feeling better?

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER (O.S.)  
A little. I just need some rest.

SAFIYYA comes up to the doorframe, peeking out into the foyer.

JAMEEL  
But the wedding was good?

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Yes...

He trails off. SAFIYYA follows his gaze, seeing a can of beer sitting on a shelf near the door. SAFIYYA'S FATHER picks it up.

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
What is this?

SAFIYYA clings to the doorframe, her heart pounding.

JAMEEL  
That's, um...

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
It's not yours, is it?

JAMEEL  
No -

RUBY  
It's mine. Or, it's not mine, but -

SAFIYYA'S FATHER  
Do you drink, Ruby?

RUBY  
No, I don't, but -

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
Ruby, you know we don't have that kind of thing in this house.

RUBY nods.

RUBY  
Yes, I know. I'm sorry.

SAFIYYA'S MOTHER  
I know that you aren't a Muslim yourself, but-

SAFIYYA steps back from the door, far enough away for the rest of the conversation to become muffled. She closes her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she breathes.

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, KITCHEN

SAFIYYA has moved to the kitchen, washing the dishes in the sink just to give herself something to do. She hears footsteps, and RUBY comes into the room.

RUBY  
Hey.

SAFIYYA barely lifts her head.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

RUBY  
Do you need any help?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
I'm good.

She takes a towel, drying her hands off.

SAFIYYA  
You've helped enough. With trying to get everyone out earlier, and that thing with the beer...

RUBY smiles.

RUBY  
Oh. I didn't realize that you saw that.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah. Thank you. It's a good thing you're not Muslim, otherwise-

RUBY  
Wait. I am.

SAFIYYA  
You are?

RUBY  
Muslim? Yeah.

SAFIYYA  
But I heard Mom say...

RUBY shakes her head.

RUBY  
Yeah, no. She hasn't really talked to me - or apparently anyone in my family - for a while. Aaliyah, she's the one who...anyway. Yeah, I'm a Muslim.

SAFIYYA nods, a smile playing at the edges of her lips.

SAFIYYA  
Good.

RUBY raises her eyebrows.

RUBY  
Good?

SAFIYYA  
Good. And, um...thank you. Again. For everything.

RUBY  
You don't have to thank me.

SAFIYYA  
I want to.

RUBY  
Thanks, then.

SAFIYYA  
You're thanking me for thanking you?

RUBY  
Yeah.

They're both smiling now, looking at each other from opposite sides of the room.

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Ruby, are you coming?

RUBY  
Yeah!

She begins to leave the room, then glances back at SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
See you soon?

SAFIYYA  
I hope so.

RUBY exits. SAFIYYA leans against the counter, watching her go as Luv Note by Chloe Moriondo begins to play.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.


End file.
